


I dove into your heart (and stayed under the waves)

by sunshine_kitcat (moonkevin)



Series: The story of my life (told in the tune of yours) [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Extended Metaphors, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Huang Ren Jun-centric, M/M, Metaphors, Multi, Poetry, Summer Romance, Superpowers, but not, it works differently here, like almost no angst tho, so little of it, this was for u oct, this was literally a fic abt ppl in the 00ff and they told it it would fit ot7 dream so here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonkevin/pseuds/sunshine_kitcat
Summary: Renjun describes his relationships as summers.Warm drizzles of rain and fateful collisions under the burning sun. Refreshing breaths and stale air, midnight promises and midday broken hearts. Purity meant positivity, and Renjun was the very icon of it. Always finding another summer, never settling down in autumn.This is the story of Renjun and his six summers.





	I dove into your heart (and stayed under the waves)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octie/gifts).

> Mamamoo - You're the Best

_ Come on Hey Mommy _

_ Come on Hey Daddy _

_ Come look at these kids _

Renjun wasn’t exactly sure how this started. It just kind of… happened?

Summer flings.

Renjun was, by no means, a flirty kind of person. He liked to stay at home, curled up with his laptop and cat. A tabby, orange in fur with brilliant white stripes. It reminds him of himself. He had the Power of Purity, level one on the power chart and considered weak as the powerless. But that didn’t matter. 

See, purity attracted a lot of people.

But he’s getting ahead of himself. Let’s start at the beginning.

_ Come on Hey Sister _

_ Come on Hey Brother _

_ Someone stop these kids _

Renjun describes his relationships as summers. 

Warm drizzles of rain and fateful collisions under the burning sun. Refreshing breaths and stale air, midnight promises and midday broken hearts. Purity meant positivity, and Renjun was the very icon of it. Always finding another summer, never settling down in autumn.

This is the story of Renjun and his six summers.

_ Pretending like you’re cute or sexy or pretty _

_ I don’t have to do any of that _

_ Because you can see through me _

Renjun’s first summer was Jaemin. A bright and loud Powerless, with a vivid imagination and boundless energy. Renjun was soft-spoken while Jaemin was gentle. They loved like ocean waves, a continuous lapse of endearment and adoration. They sat under the setting sky and smiled with infinite joy as the sky darkens. A blanket of stars covers their slip into the ocean.

Like ocean waves, Jaemin and Renjun kept coming back to each other. But like ocean waves, they kept being pulled apart too.

_ Your common sense, manner, expressions _

_ Even down to your behaviour _

_ I can see right through your sensitive self _

Today, the sky is starless as Renjun stares out the window. He wonders if somewhere across the world, Jaemin was happy. Chasing his dreams and spreading joy wherever he went. They loved like ocean waves, but Renjun started to dread the beach. His tears remind him of the ocean, of a love he desperately wanted to hold on to.

But they were ocean waves, and all currents shift at some point.

_ You are about one span of a hand taller than me _

_ Every morning I open my eyes to the sound of your voice _

_ The two of us are completely compatible _

Renjun saw summer for the second time in a downpour. Soft, wet plinking drops dripped on his hair, which ruffled with every sway of his body as he struggled with the umbrella. Jisung had come out of nowhere, under a bright blue childish umbrella. The rain finally let up for a while, and Renjun found shelter. A dry spot, a comforting smile, a gentle fire-user.

Renjun’s wavering fear had melted under the warm rain, and he learned what safety and security felt like that day. 

_ Come on mister over there _

_ Come on come over here _

_ Slowly little by little _

Jisung felt like rain, as is the sky had seen Renjun’s weary mind and decided to send a lullaby his way. Jisung was a comforting presence, a reassuring constant and a hope in the daily dark spiral of life. His fire was never scalding, always perfectly warm despite the rain cloud that followed Renjun everywhere. Summer was always too hot for Renjun.

But Jisung was a comfort.

_ Hey you, guy with the pretty smile _

_ Youuuu Ahhhh _

_ You are a man that makes me go crazy _

_ You steal looks with your body and face _

Renjun learnt about the watermelon seeds in his third summer.

Mark was a refreshing encouragement in blistering hot days. He was careful nagging and supportive cheering and everything Renjun had wanted in summer. He was a break from the world, where Renjun learnt to pick up a pencil and paper. Soft scratches of pencil on notepads and the rhythmic clicking of keyboards echoed his apartment for days, and Mark’s gift of Inspiration was always the result. He was a breath of fresh air amid overused and stale breaths, where Renjun finally felt the river flow under his feet as he was swept away.

It was no wonder he had fallen for Mark.

_ Hey Mr you, guy with handsome thoughts _

_ Youuuu Ahhhh _

_ I’m confused because of you _

_ Please someone stop me _

Mark was like a taste of refreshing. Like a watermelon after days in the desert. The ever-present wall that every writer dreads cracked easily with Mark’s help. Cool watermelons under the burning heat. 

But Renjun should have known about the seeds.

In his third summer, in August, where he never got to before. They always only lasted until July. But Mark was different.

Guilt laced words and apologetic stares only made it worse. Mark was always just a snapshot. Never enough, yet Renjun was too greedy.

It was August when winter first came. 

It was August when Renjun felt the pain of heartbreak.

_ Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday Sunday _

_ I think of you every every day _

_ Do you think of me? _

_ Word up Moon star _

Donghyuck was discord. He was pure mischief and cheekiness in its true form. Renjun was purity, an outlook of life for what it is. Donghyuck was imagination, an outlook of life for what it could be. He could tell a million scenarios could happen before they happened, almost like foresight. But he was never sure. He was like the South Wind. Unpredictable, stormy and chaotic, yet gentle, affectionate and warm. He was constant, yet unpredictable.

Renjun wonders if Jaemin and Donghyuck knew each other.

_ Blood type A blood type B AB blood type O _

_ Positive or negative, it doesn’t matter _

_ S pole and N pole are attracted to one another, _

_ doesn’t matter which formula I am attracted to you _

_ Only because it’s you _

Loving Donghyuck was like loving the weather. Renjun had no idea what could happen, and no one could tell him what might happen. He thinks that Donghyuck and Jaemin are similar, yet polar opposites. If Jaemin was loudly expressive, Donghyuck was stunningly expressive. 

Renjun had always been bitter towards the beach ever since Jaemin left, but Donghyuck made it all alright. He was dancing in the clouds above the hot summer heat. He was waking up from a bad dream and finding protective arms.

_ You are about one span of a hand taller than me _

_ Every night I fall asleep to the sound of your lullaby _

_ The two of us are completely compatible _

Renjun finds Jeno the sweetest of his summers. He was like sickly sweet cotton candy between each kiss, like gentle whispers sweet dreams and soft good mornings. Jeno was like candy, and Renjun could never get enough. 

Jeno had the power of Perspective, and Renjun saw the world under a lens he never knew he could. Old wounds became new friends, and scabbing scars healed like magic. Jeno had a certain magic to his craft, creating cascades of rippling waterfalls filled with words, or with a delectable twist in his concoction of interpreting the world.

_ Come on mister over there _

_ Come on come over here _

_ Will you quietly whisper to me _

It had snowed in August long ago, but this time, August was a gentle hum of cicadas as Renjun watched his lover work. Paintbrushes and cans were thrown about everywhere, like a true artist. Organized chaos, they had decided to call it.

But that only made August so much more enjoyable. 

Careless laughs under the embrace of the sun. Lasting promises between shimmers of moonlight.

Renjun’s fifth summer was captured in a film of old grainy quality, yet it was absolutely perfect.

_ Hey you, guy with the pretty smile _

_ Youuuu Ahhhh _

_ You are a man that makes me go crazy _

_ You steal looks with your body and face _

His last summer was spent in the arms of a male. His first, and his last too. Chenle was strawberry ice cream in the cricket filled parks. Chenle was the fireflies guarding his as he slept. Chenle was healing, energizing, loving, amazing. Chenle was perfect.

Renjun looks back in June and finds it flew by like a fuzzy haze. A dream in a dream, where he can’t believe he had the brightest firefly right in his arms. Where Jisung was a gentle lullaby, Chenle was metallic humming of a car engine on a road trip. Droning, constant, reassuring.

Renjun could stay on the trip forever.

_ Hey Mr you, guy with handsome thoughts _

_ Youuuu Ahhhh _

_ I’m confused because of you _

_ Please someone stop me _

The melodies of Renjun’s life splashed and mixed like a palette, and he thinks Jeno would be proud of his painting. Chenle was the final hum, and the song flowed together so well Renjun could almost forget about ocean waves. Chenle is the lantern in stormy nights deep in the woods. Chenle is the soft blanket on Renjun’s shoulders as he drifts in and out of consciousness. Chenle is a dream in a dream. July was blistering, as usual, but Renjun is far used to be feeling of falling in love. He loved a Powerless once, and he can always do it again.

Chenle was worth it.

Chenle is worth it.

_ I like eye contact _

_ I bite my lips (Your Lips) _

_ When we make eye contact (Two Eyes) _

_ This breathless attraction makes me dizzy _

_ I am your fangirl forever _

Renjun picks up his phone. An onslaught of notifications as usual, but underneath it, he finds something intriguing. He clicks on the link, and the world practically melts away. He finds a tiny corner of the internet, like a safe haven for the writers just like him. He finds new river sources and breaks down old, dried up dams. 

Renjun finds the Writer’s Club, a safe haven for all things lovely.

Renjun finds a home, and he intends on finally finding September.

_ Is whatever, whatever everything about you is perfect _

_ That’s right (That’s right) our relationship _

_ Suddenly I keep thinking, what am I to you _

The first person he meets is an old wound, but Renjun has long learnt to light the fireplace up in blizzards. Mark was the same, yet so different. No, Renjun was the one who changed. No longer the scared child back then. 

But blizzards he knew how to handle.

The tsunami was never expected.

As if the ocean currents finally merged again, Renjun found Jaemin.

_ 24 hours 1 minute 1 second _

_ I’m anxious that I might miss you even a little bit _

Like a knot had been unravelled, the line of tension snapped. The floodgates opened, and Renjun crumpled in a heap of emotions. Jaemin was fairy lights in the dark sky as if someone had taken them down for a moment and decided it was a bad idea. So Jaemin came back.

_ 24 hours right now this moment _

And in that one moment, Renjun finally learnt the meaning of purity.

_ Come one look at me _

_ Come on you’re the best _

_ Don’t stop us anymore Hey Hey Hey Hey _

_ Yeah _

Purity wasn’t optimism, innocence or a bright outlook. It was gratitude, acknowledgment and understanding. Renjun was purity, and he finally saw his kite string. He flew high in the summer air, enjoying the ever fun winds Donghyuck sent his way. He flew among fireflies, hearing Chenle’s happy chatter amongst millions of silent butterflies. He was splashed drenching by Jaemin, yet he couldn’t complain about the cold when the water felt like home. Warm rain always tried to turn him down, as if it was trying to strike him down, but Jisung was always there. In a ridiculous get-up of soft blue and rubber, Renjun was safe. Jeno took a photo of them all, and Renjun could never be happier. The grainy film was made up of enthusiastic grins and cheers. A splatter of paint and colours, where everyone’s perspective was one of pure joy.

Renjun finally looked at the date on the camera.

September 1st.

Renjun loved like summers, but he couldn’t wait to see the autumn leaves.

The story had no end. The club was their constant, and their love was the chaos factor. But that’s okay because Renjun finally knew autumn. 

September 1st became September 2nd and soon enough, he found his home.

In six summers and one everlasting autumn, with two devastating winters and five beautiful souls, Renjun found comfort in the tenth month during the third season.

It was love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This fic started as a joke within the 00ff discord when we were arguing over superior poly ships within the writers present. I had the idea (and insomnia) to write it up, and now here we are. Special thanks to October for being so lovable!!!


End file.
